


My Happily Ever After

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, M/M, Prince Phil Lester, servant dan howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Royalty AU! Phil is a prince and Dan's his servant
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 24





	My Happily Ever After

I sat on my bed reading a book my mother gave to me. I loved investing my time into fantasy worlds about love and adventure. Even though I read about princesses and princes, royalty isn't all it's cracked up to be. Fantasy makes being a prince sound amazing. It's not. I always have to attend boring meetings and classes, so that I can be the best king when it is my turn to rule. Also, I haven't read one book about a gay prince! Come on people it's 2020! Can't two dudes rule a kingdom together?

If I could choose I would leave the kingdom and travel the world. I have never left the safety of my kingdom and my father makes it clear that I never will. I placed my book on my bedside table and walked towards my window.

Sometimes I liked to gaze out my window and look out as far as I could. I see trees and buildings. The best time is during sunset when the sun falls and the sky lightens with an amazing vast array of oranges, pinks, and purples.

I heard a light tap on my door.

"Come in!" I walked away from my window and sat on my bed.

"Good morning Prince Philip!" My personal servant walked into the room with what looked like my breakfast.

"Morning Dan, also how many times have I told you just to call me Phil?" I grabbed the tray and placed it on my lap.

"I know, I just love messing with you." Dan giggled as he sat on a chair next to my bed. Dan has been my servant for a little over 10 years. We are around the same age, Dan only being a couple years younger than me. We used to play together around the castle as children and when he turned 15 his parents had to find a place for him. I mentioned that I could use a personal assistant and everyone agreed. Not only is Dan my personal assistant, he's also my best friend. I tell him everything and he does the same. He means a lot to me and I may have a little crush on him.

"After breakfast your parents have requested your appearance."

"Uh oh. That sounds important." I groaned.

"I wish you luck." Dan joked while standing up from the chair and straightening up my room.

"You don't have to do that." I assured.

"Phil, it's my job." Dan continued picking up items and putting them where they belong. I won't lie, I totally checked out his ass every time he bent over. I NEED TO STOP! He's my best friend AND personal servant. My parents would never allow that.

"K, well I better go." I sighed as I placed my breakfast tray on my bed.

"Good luck." Dan mumbled. I smiled at him and left my room. I walked down the hall greeting the members of the royal staff.

"Good morning Prince Philip!" Said a maid, I believe her name is Carrie. As I continued walking, I nodded my head at everyone I passed.

I walked into the room my parents were in and smiled at them. "Good morning."

"Good morning, I assume Daniel told you we needed you?" My father said.

"Yes, he did." I nodded at them.

"Perfect, you may sit down." I took a seat in front of my parents.

"I bet you are wondering why we called you down here today." I nodded my head at them.

"Well, Philip, we believe that it's time you start looking for a princess." My heart dropped.

"Why would I do that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Because you will need a strong women by your side to help you rule this kingdom when your mother and I cannot." My father hissed.

"What? Hell no." I glared.

"Philip! What is wrong with you?" My mother gasped.

"Have you thought about how I felt! What if I don't want a princess by my side!" I started raising my voice.

"Why are you only thinking about yourself? What about this kingdom!" My father yelled.

"I'm thinking about my happiness, because that is something that matters to me!"

"Well, why don't you find a nice girl that you love! Won't that bring you happiness?"

"No, that will not bring me happiness!" My father and I continued yelling at each other.

"Why? Why won't that bring you happiness?"

"Because I'm gay!" I screamed and suddenly the room became silent. My father looked at me disgusted while my mother gave me a look of sympathy. I jumped out of my chair and ran to my room. I threw open my door and slammed it shut. I jumped face first into my bed.

"Whoa, you okay?" I heard Dan say from behind me.

"No." I mumbled.

"What's going on? You can tell me."

"My parents want me to start looking for a princess. A woman to help me run this kingdom when my time comes. Pretty much, they want me to marry." I brought my face out my pillow and looked at Dan.

"But you're gay as fuck." Dan mumbled.

"I know! I came out to my parents." I sniffed.

"Well shit, how did it go?"

"I don't know. I ran away before they could say anything. I need a hug." Dan smiled at me and opened his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and we fell into my bed. "Thanks for everything you do. You're the bestest friend ever." I mumbled into Dan's shirt. He hugged me tighter and placed a kiss on my head.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could just marry you." I sniffed again. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess right now."

"Me too and you're fine." Dan smiled against my head.

I pulled my head away from Dan's chest and looked into his eyes. We both started leaning in and our lips touched. "I really like you." I whispered against Dan's lips. He smiled and kissed me. "I really like you too." He smirked before he started kissing me again.

We heard a knock at the door and separated. Dan got up and opened the door.

"Is Philip in here?" I heard my mom ask Dan.

"Maybe."

"Can I speak with him?" She asked. Dan slowly opened the door and my mother came in and sat next to me.

"You know, I always suspected you didn't like girls." My mother smiled while she rubbed my back. "When you were little you would tell me about all the cute boys you played with." I blushed and hid my face. "I figured you were being polite."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you knew I loved you no matter what." My mother gave me one last kiss on the forehead before she got up to leave. "Just so you know, your father isn't disgusted by you either. He was just shocked." With that my mother left the room with a nod towards Dan.

"Well, that went well." Dan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Dan sat next to me on the bed.

"What do you think they are going to do?" He asked while looking at me.

"I don't know." I mumbled. I felt Dan place his hand on my cheek and run his fingers down the side of my face.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" He smiled. I blushed a deep red color.

"Not as beautiful as you." I smiled at him.

"Ew. When did we become so soppy?" We both burst out laughing. He kissed me one last time before he had to leave and finish some of his work. When the door shut behind him I jumped on my bed and did a small happy dance. I have no idea how one of the worst days of my life turned into one of the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I was sitting on my balcony reading a story when I heard someone walk in and sit next to me.  
I turned to see my father. I looked away and continued reading. I haven't talked to him since yesterday.

"You know I'm not mad at you, right Phillip?" I heard him speak to me and I nodded my head.

"Your mother and I decided we want you to be happy. So, we are going to throw a ball. Both men and women will attend and we would like you to choose a person you would feel most comfortable ruling with." I nodded at him again and smiled this time.

"Thank you, father."

I felt him pat me on the back as he stood up and left. I continued reading when I heard someone else walk onto the balcony. I turned and saw Dan smiling at me.

"Did your dad talk to you?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah."

"I thought I should tell you I was invited to the ball." I looked at Dan with a smile and my face lit up.

"I already know who I'm going to choose then!" I pulled Dan into a kiss.

"They can't know I told you though! You still have to at least talk and seem interested in other people." I smiled and nodded my head. We kissed again and I was actually excited for the ball coming up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night of the ball. My mother and the seamstress were in my room helping me look handsome. I had a nice dark suit and my hair was straightened to perfection.

"Oh, you look so handsome Phillip!" My mother squealed. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, mum."

"Well we better get going! Don't want to be late to your own party!" My mother took my arm and led me to the ballroom.

The ballroom was decorated elegantly in whites and slivers. There were multiple tables set up and a large open space for dancing. I smiled at my mom and sat in my designated seat. When the time came my mother opened the doors and people flooded into the room.

I stood up and smiled at all of my guests. I danced with a couple people and my mother was smiling at me. I hadn't seen Dan anywhere and I was worried. I wanted to dance with him. I continued dancing and chatting with my guests.

"May I have this dance prince?" I turned to see a pretty girl with long curly blonde hair and a light pink gown. I nodded and pulled her to the dance floor.

"My name is Louise." She smiled brightly at me.

"Phil." I smiled.

We continued dancing and chatting and I had a fun time with her. I wished her a great night and continued to look for Dan.

"I saw you dancing with princess Louise." I heard my father say.

"Yes, she was a nice girl." I smiled.

"She was my first choice for you. She is kind and strong. Perfect queen material."

"You know that I don't want a girl." I glared at my father.

"I know, but if you don't find a suitable husband tonight. You are going to marry Louise." I turned to yell at my father, but he had disappeared into the crowd. I continued to look for Dan with no luck. I danced with a man named Chris, who seemed very kind, but he also made it very clear he was taken. It made me laugh cause I told him so was I. We both laughed at the irony.

I looked around again beginning to lose hope when I spotted him descending the stairs. I had to catch my breath, he was so beautiful. He wore a black suit that fit his figure beautifully and his hair was similar to mine. I walked over to him smiling.

"You're late." I giggled.

"I know." He smiled. "May I please have this dance, prince Phillip?" I laughed and pulled him toward the dance floor.

We continued dancing for an hour before we decided to take it outside. We walked hand in hand in the moonlight. I brought him to my favorite fountain and spun him around. We sat on the bench and he rested his head on my shoulder.

We shared another kiss in the moonlight, full of love and sincerity. The breeze gave me goose bumps and Dan in my arms made my heart flutter. It was obvious who I chose that night. It took a little bit to convince my father, but he eventually let it happen.

I guess I finally did get that happily ever after I wished for from my stories! (With a gay twist)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed


End file.
